Talk:Stunt
I blocked the person vandalising awhile ago, but I didn't undo edit, sorry bout that. Matortheeternal 21:01, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Alternate terms :I'll admit that I'm not a formal professional, and therefore could be mistaken. I think the descriptions should be simplified, and some statements altered. Here are my shortened definitions: ;glitch :Can refer to a programming error or the resulting abnormal behaviors. ;trick :An entertaining or difficult physical action. ;exploit :The use of a design flaw in a manner not intended by the game's designers. ;stunt :An unusual and difficult physical feat, or an act requiring a special skill. Here are my full views, written in a lengthier and more detailed manner. Bear in mind that I'm not (yet) a professional, so I could be mistaken on these. Glitch The term "glitch" can refer either to a programming error in a video game, or to the unintended behaviors that an error can cause. Glitches are extremely variable in nature, but often include garbled graphics, collision detection errors, game crashes, and corruption or damaging of a player's saved data. "Glitching" is the practice of deliberately triggering glitches. Players attempting to glitch a game often look for common types of glitches (such as seam walking), and may try to leverage a glitch to produce additional errors or abnormalities. Some glitches may also be used to gain an unfair advantage in gameplay. Glitches and exploits very frequently confused. In informal or non-technical contexts, the terms are often used interchangeably. Exploit An exploit is the use of a design flaw in a manner that was not intended by the game's developers. Exploits, like glitches, are often variable in manner, and can lead to similar results. Halo 3 example An example of an exploit can be found in Halo 3's Campaign level The Covenant. In that level, a design flaw allows players to spawn a nearly-unlimited number of Marines. (Videos: 1 2.) The result is not significantly affected by any programming errors or exceptions; the only direct cause is the use of a design flaw in the map scripting. (Exceptions are extremely common in any piece of software, and are usually handled without incident. There is a good chance that they will have some effect on an exploit, but the effect is negligible.) Pokemon Red and Blue example Yet another example of an exploit is the Old Man Trick, from Pokemon Red. This trick allowed a player to battle (almost) any Wild Pokemon they desired by overwriting the game's Wild Pokemon list with the contents of the player's in-game name, and then surfing along Cinnibar Island's east coast. (MISSINGNO. is a glitch that can be discovered through this exploit.) No programming error happens in the process; the event results from a design flaw. (Specifically, when Viridian City's Old Man demonstrates Pokemon catching, the game changes the player's name to "OLD MAN", resulting in the string "OLD MAN threw a POKe BALL!". Because most players wouldn't want to be named "OLD MAN" for the majority of the game, the game developers stored the player's name in the Wild Pokemon list, and restored it later. They never reset the list, figuring that it would be automatically reset when the player entered an area with Wild Pokemon. The reason that this can be exploited is: Cinnibar Island, an area with no Wild Pokemon, has a strip of tiles -- the east coast -- where Wild Pokemon can be battled. Whenever you surf on these tiles, you can encounter any of the Pokemon that were last on the Wild Pokemon list -- good for catching Safari Zone Pokemon on your own terms.) An exploit that is also a glitch In some cases, something may qualify as both an exploit and a glitch; this typically happens when there are multiple or unknown causes. The Outside Death Island stunt is an excellent example. Its cause is unknown. The stunt could be an exploit of a design flaw in the physics engine, which allows a player to force themselves through an invisible wall by ramming a rapidly-moving Ghost into their player model. However, it could also result from the incorrect handling of a program exception, which could affect collision detection, collision response, or any number of other related systems. Reasonable arguments can be made for both terms, and so both terms are valid. Trick A trick is simply any entertaining or difficult physical action in a game that is not directly related to normal gameplay. (Beating the Campaign on Legendary, for example, is difficult and entertaining, but it is directly related to normal gameplay, so it is not a trick.) Stunt A stunt is simply any unusual and difficult physical feat, or any act requiring a special skill that is not directly related to normal gameplay. DavidJCobb 22:07, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Response :Only problem with all that DJC, is it doesn't say what the differences are between them well enough. This is not meant to be a humongo-explanation of what glitches, tricks, and exploits are. That would go in their own articles. Also: It doesn't even achieve what I'm trying to achieve here. My goal in the stunt article is to make the differences between stunts, glitches, tricks, and exploits as clear and straight-forward as possible. Matortheeternal 15:07, January 15, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: And all you did is confuse things and talk about poke-ballz. (lol) Matortheeternal 15:08, January 15, 2010 (UTC)